


One, Another

by icanbeurbestbet



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut Fest February, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanbeurbestbet/pseuds/icanbeurbestbet
Summary: Prompt: AU, teenage Jamie and Claire are “just friends” who are falling for each other. One late night they decide to go as far as they can without crossing the boundary into more than friends? Or can they….. ?
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	One, Another

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my wonderful beta, magpief7, you're a gem and I'm so incredibly happy to have you.

_His eyes,  
_ _His hair,  
_ _The shape of his arms.  
_ _Time to get ready for the party._

I opened my front door to the obnoxious musical knocking of my best friend Jamie, he was picking me up to go to a party at his house; his parents were in Paris visiting family. Normally his twin sister Jenny would pick me up but she was cooking and had delegated it to Jamie. Jenny was born mere minutes ahead of Jamie but he seemed to have gotten all the height, she was barely 5 foot whereas he towered over her at over 6 feet. They couldn’t be more different in appearance but their fiery Fraser personalities were the exact same. 

I’d moved to the Highlands a few years ago and had instantly become friends with Jenny, Jamie, and Ian. We did everything together. Jenny and Ian started dating a few months ago which was awkward for Jamie at first but he seemed to get over it quickly, I unfortunately was blessed with hearing all about their sex life since neither could talk to Jamie about it.

As for Jamie and me, well…

_His eyes,  
_ _His hair,  
_ _The shape of his arms._

Clearing my throat, I gave Jamie a quick hug and held the door open wide for him, “Come in, I just have to change really quick.”

“Ye look bonnie as ye are, Sassenach.”

I rolled my eyes at him, “Yes because I love going to parties in dirt-stained work clothes.”

Once we got to my room, Jamie plopped onto my bed. As I opened my closet to think about clothing choices, I felt Jamie’s eyes staring at me. A small shiver ran through my arms. I cursed my body for reacting that way

_He’s in a relationship already. Stop it._

I pulled off my dirty jeans and slid on a pair of tight black leggings. I ruffled in the bottom drawer for a skirt and heard a grunt behind me. I looked over my shoulder at him with a quirked brow, “Is there an issue?”

Jamie quickly looked down at his phone “Och, tis nothing. Just a text from Annaliese.”

My eyes fell on his hands typing back a response.

_His arms,  
_ _His hands,  
_ _His fingers,  
_ _Holding her and loving her and-_

_Stop it. That’s none of your business._

I went back to digging in the drawer and rolled my eyes again. He had been dating Annaliese off and on for a while. No one could stand her in our group but no one could stand my boyfriend, Frank, either. “Is she making an appearance tonight?” I finally found the billowy skirt I’d been looking for and pulled it on before pulling off my shirt and putting on a fresh tank top and sweater.

Jamie tucked his phone into his pocket as he stood up and stretched his arms high above his head so his shirt rode up a few inches.

_His chest,  
_ _His skin._

“Aye, she says she is at least. I dinna care if she does. Is Frank coming?”

I heard that he was talking but I had no clue what he actually said.

_His hips,  
_ _His stomach,  
_ _His di-_

“Sassenach?”

I startled and busied myself at my vanity with makeup, “Hmmm?”

Jamie gave her an odd look through the mirror, “I said aye, she _is_ and asked if Frank was coming.”

I put on a bit of mascara and a hint of red stain on my lips, “No, he has tutoring tonight.” I wrestled my hair into a messy bun on top of my head. I stood up and grabbed my bag, Jamie was still eyeing me curiously. “C’mon ya big lug. I can hear your brain going on from here. What’s up?”

He straightened his shoulders, “Dinna ken. Just feel off. Not really wanting to do this tonight. Anna has been exceptionally infuriating lately, she whines if I dinna spend enough time with her and thinks something is going on with us.”

“Us, as in you and I?”

“Aye.”

_My nerves,  
_ _My guilt,  
_ _Imagining things that can’t be._

“Well that’s just ridiculous. You’re my best friend. Nothing is going on. Do you want me to talk to her?” I really hoped he didn’t. I was just offering as a friend, not wanting to cause friction between him and Annaliese. She'd see straight through me and know I wasn’t being completely honest.

“I dinna think that would be wise. C’mon, Sassenach. We have to meet Willie to get the liquor and kegs.”

_His mouth,  
_ _His lips.  
_ _One, another_

_This is getting out of hand._

—

We arrived at Lallybroch with plenty of time to help finish setting up before the hoards of hungry, horny teenagers from school descended upon it. I helped Jenny finish setting up the food and made some delicious spiked punch. I set up our shots in the kitchen. I stepped into the hall and yelled for everyone to come but as I rounded the corner, I ran straight into Jamie’s chest. He grabbed me and cradled me to him.

“Och, Sassenach, are ye alright?”

“Jesus H Roosevelt Christ Jamie lay off the workouts! I think I have a concussion.” I rubbed my forehead and he bent down to kiss it. I took in a sharp breath as his warm lips met my skin, he smelled incredible; hay, citrus body wash, and something that could only be described as, well, Jamie. 

I steeled my nerves again, “Get everyone for shots please.” I patted his chest and turned away before he could see the red creeping up my neck.

With everyone gathered, we quickly downed two shots of tequila each. It was going to be a fantastic night. The rest of the party flew by in a blur. 

People started showing up and I got swept away by Geillis. She was dating some guy at university and trying to convince me to dance naked in the woods with her tomorrow night.

“Yeah, no. I don’t think that will be happening unless you provide some _ridiculously_ mind altering drugs.”

“Mind altering drugs ye say?” Jamie snuck up behind me and I turned and slapped him in the arm.

“Come on! You know I startle easily!”

“But that’s what makes it so fun!”

I rolled my eyes and dragged Geillis towards the food. Rupert and Angus were playing a fierce game of beer pong by themselves. Jenny and Ian were canoodling in the front room and next thing I knew, in walks Anna with her ridiculously preppy friends. I never did understand what Jamie saw in her. They were complete opposites.

I turned around and refilled my plate with a few snacks and Geillis leaned in and whispered, “Wee frog is making a bee-line to ye.”

I sighed and turned around. “Hello, Anna. How are you?” I gave her my best smile while biting back the bile that rose. I really had no reason to be jealous. I had a boyfriend after all.

A sneer crossed her face, “What’s this I hear about you and Jamie holding hands in the parking lot at school?”

The pleasant swirl of the alcohol immediately stopped in its tracks.

“I’m sorry?”

“Oh, so you admit it?”

“Are you talking about yesterday? I tripped over a parking block and he helped me up. I proceeded to then trip over my own bag and he caught me.” Yes, I’m a giant klutz.

“Well, that is not what I heard at all. Stay away from him.” She was so close to my face I could smell the cigarette she had smoked before coming in.

 _That’s it. I’m done_.

“I can hang out with Jamie if I want to!, You’re barely together but when you are, he’s miserable! You’re nothing but a _bitch_ to him.”

“How dare you speak to me that way!” She started to pull her arm back. I blinked and then Jamie pushed in deflecting the blow. 

Annaliese huffed, “Jamie! _Move_ so I can beat the shit out of this slut!”

Jamie grabbed both of her arms and dragged her into the kitchen. Her cronies immediately went outside.My eyes fell on Jenny coming over to me. “Are ye alright lass?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” I poured myself a cup of punch and slipped out the front door and towards the barn.

A few moments later, I found myself in the hayloft and let my legs dangle off the edge. I took big gulps of my drink and let the alcohol warm my belly. 

_I don’t know why I said anything, I should have just kept my mouth shut._

I heard someone yelling in French, doors slamming, and then a car peel out. I sighed and laid back. _Too late._ I heard someone climbing the ladder.

“Sassenach?” Jamie’s voice was quiet and concerned.

All over again, the world stopped spinning.

I sat up and gave him a weak smile, “I’m so sorry Jamie. She just pissed me off acting like she owned you.”

He sat down next to me and bumped my shoulder, “Dinna fash, she was in the wrong. Not you. She’s gone now. I should have really ended it ages ago but I just didna want to be alone I guess.”

My phone started ringing and I pulled it out of the pocket of my skirt and saw it was Frank. Giving Jamie a look, I sighed and pressed the green phone icon, “Hey.” 

There was no opposite greeting, just a rustling sound. I thought I must’ve been too drunk and missed the answer button. I checked my phone, but no. “Hello?!” Still no reply but I could hear Frank talking. There was more rustling and then a loud moan cut through but it wasn’t Frank’s. I gasped and dropped my phone. My body took over and I jumped off the hayloft like I’d done a million times before, my mind focused on the the woods in the distance.

I barely made it to the tree line before I was doubled over sobbing. It was a girl's voice I had heard moaning his name. 

_I’m such an idiot. No one studies on Friday nights. How could I have believed him? Why do I even care? He isn’t here which is what I had wanted. But still, it hurts like hell._

The addition of tears swelling in my eyes to my already distorted alcohol driven haze left me anchorless.

Warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me to the ground. Jamie cradled me to his chest and I cried into his shirt. He rubbed my back and kissed my hair while whispering something in Gaelic I didn’t understand.

“I’m getting snot and tears all over your shirt.”

“Dinna fash. Are ye alright?”

“I can’t believe I was so stupid.”

“He’s the stupid one. I- Ye didna hang up when ye ran off. I heard what was going on. I’m so sorry, mo nighean donn.”

“It’s fine. It’s over. I don’t even know why we were still together. He hated my friends and he was an elitist jackass.” I climbed off of him and held out a hand, “Let’s go get drunk.”

—

An hour later I was very buzzed, my limbs were loose and I felt so, so warm. I pulled off my sweater and threw it at Jenny who responded by cat-calling me. We all were well on our way to a nasty hangover when the dancing started. Geillis and I were dancing together. Rupert and Angus were constantly trying to cut in. We just laughed and spun away from them.

Jamie was leaning against the wall with a cup of punch, watching us. His eyes were hooded and dark. _I’ve never seen that look before._ I spun away from the dancing as Angus and Rupert wedged Geillis between them. She draped one arm over Angus and threaded her fingers through Rupert's hair.

I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. I was suddenly dying of thirst. When I went back out, almost everyone had cleared out. Jenny was shooing people out the door with their designated drivers. Ian was picking up rubbish and humming with the music.

I started putting the food away and realized Geillis, Angus, and Rupert were missing. “Where did the trio of weird go?”

Ian chuckled, “Ye dinna want to ken, lass. Just stay clear of the guest room tonight.”

I stared at him with wide eyes, “Noted.” I went back to putting things away. Jenny and Ian said good night and snuck up to her room. I started washing dishes and Jamie came in to help me.

“How are ye?”

“I’m okay, really. A little drunk but honestly, I feel like a weight’s lifted off my shoulders. I feel like I can breathe again. I texted him and told him we’re through and _good luck_ with his new girlfriend then blocked his number. I’ll deal with it Monday I guess.”

He nodded and I pulled the plug on the sink before drying my hands. He leaned back on the sink and shoved his own in his pockets, “So, I’m gonna go sleep on the couch. Ye can have my bed since there’s apparently a threesome happening upstairs.”

“Yeah, that’s not awkward at all. You don’t have to sleep on the couch, we’ve shared a bed before.” He gave me a skeptical look, “Your virtue will remain intact.” I turned around and headed upstairs. 

He grunted, “What virtue?”

—

We made it to the third floor and unfortunately his wall was shared with the guest room so we got to hear all the sounds being made over there. I laid in Jamie’s bed in just my leggings and tank top, Jamie lay stock straight in sleep shorts. I’d seen him shirtless dozens of times, but it never stopped taking my breath away.

“Can I hold ye, Claire?” A shiver ran down my spine. I nodded and scooted closer to him. There was enough light from the almost full moon that we could see pretty clearly. He pulled my back to his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

 _I’m spooning with Jamie. I’m going to die tonight._

My breathing was shallow and quick. I felt like I couldn’t breathe at all. His arms were strong and I snuggled closer to him. He buried his nose in my loose curls and took a deep breath. I sighed and melted into him.

_His arms,  
_ _His chest,  
_ _His hips,  
_ _His dick._

_Oh my god Jamie has an erection.  
_ _Does he want me as much as I want him?_

_There’s only one way to find out I guess._

“Jamie?”

“Aye?”

“Will you make me feel... _wanted_?”

“Do ye mean…?”

I rolled over and faced him. I rested my hand on his cheek and tried to smile at him. “Yes.”

He rested his forehead against mine and took in a shakey breath, “Claire, ye’re hurting and angry right now. Dinna do something you will regret tomorrow.”

“I won’t regret it. I don’t want to feel hurt or angry. I need an orgasm. Now please, will you help me or will I have to do it myself?” I looked up at him through my lashes and licked my lips.

“Are ye sure?”

“Yes.”

Jamie licked his lips quickly and leaned in to kiss me. It was simple and chaste at first but as his hand slid under my tank top I gasped and he deepened the kiss. I moved my hand to his hair and pulled him closer to me. I wrapped a leg around his hip and grinded down onto him for any sort of friction, he let out a low moan and broke the kiss.

“Ye canna do that or ye will get more than just a wee orgasm.”

“Maybe I just want you.” I don’t know where the boldness was coming from but I didn’t care at this point. I pushed him onto his back and straddled him. I sat up and took off my shirt.

Jamie’s eyes were dark again and he whispered, “Fuck ye are beautiful. Come here.” He reached up and pulled my mouth down to his. He rolled us back over and kissed down my neck and took one nipple into his mouth. I whined and slid my hand into my leggings. Jamie swatted my hand away and replaced it with his own, sliding a finger through my folds and swirling my wetness around my clit. “Ye are so wet, mo nighean donn. Is this all for me?”

“Fuck yes Jamie, please.”

He removed his hand and violently pulled my leggings and underwear off and threw them across the room. He kissed down my belly and peppered kisses on my thighs. Frank never did this, he absolutely refused but would constantly demand blow jobs. I was like a live wire ready to explode when his mouth finally connected with my core. He flattened his tongue and licked all the way to my clit before teasing it with small licks and light sucks. A finger swirled around my entrance and I pushed closer to him. He chuckled and held my hips still with his other hand as he went to work. He slid two fingers into me and thrusted them quickly while he attacked my clit.

I was so close, my toes were buzzing and warmth was flooding my limbs. I had one hand buried in his curls and the other on the headboard pushing myself closer to him over and over again. I have no idea what sounds I was making but he seemed to enjoy them as he doubled his efforts. I was falling over the edge with a silent scream before collapsing back onto the bed.

He kissed my thighs and belly as my breathing came back to normal. He rested his chin on my sternum and smiled up at me. “Ye alright, Sassenach?” All I could do was nod, words were too much at the moment.

We laid like that for a few moments until the ticking in my muscles started to slow. “Come here.” I pulled him up to me again and tried to flip us over again but he wouldn’t let me. “Let me take care of you.”

“Ye dinna need to. I’m okay. This was about ye.”

“Jamie, please?”

“Sassenach, it’s fine. Really. Ye dinna need to feel obligated to return the favor.”

“I don’t feel obligated, I want to.” I swallowed and whispered, “I want all of you.”

His eyes got big again and scrambled off the bed to take off his sleep shorts. I got my first look at all of him and gasped, he was huge. I licked my lips and kneeled on the bed in front of him so that I could kiss him again. I wrapped one hand around his cock and he moaned into my mouth as I jerked him a few times. I released him and ran my hand through my own wetness and took him in hand again. “Jesus Claire. That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

I giggled and kissed down his neck to his nipple. I licked and nibbled until he was thrusting back into my hand and then he stopped all of a sudden. I looked up at him with confusion.

“I need you. If this keeps up I’m goin to embarrass myself.”

I laid back down on the bed and spread my legs for him, “Have me then.”

Jamie crawled up the bed and reached into his nightstand for a condom. He ripped it with his teeth and rolled it on slowly. I bit my lip as I watched him pull me closer to him and line his cock against my entrance. He pushed inside slowly and stayed still, I pushed towards him and he pulled back. He did this several times with just the tip before he slammed into me all the way. I let out a loud squeak and he chuckled, “Make that noise again.” He pulled all the way and then slammed into me again. It wasn’t a squeak this time but a loud grunt. He kept going slow and finally he let me roll us over but he slipped out in the process.

I straddled him and slowly sank down onto him and began rocking. He ran his hands up my breasts and played with my nipples. My hands were on his belly for leverage. He spread out one hand across my belly and put his thumb on my clit so that with each rock forward I hit it. I quickened my pace and screamed out his name before collapsing onto his chest. He grabbed my arse and lifted me up just a bit so that he could thrust up into me. He was hitting something mind altering inside of me and I was coming again as he thrusted hard into me and came himself. I bit down on his chest and fought to hold back tears.

He rolled us onto our sides and slid out of me. He got up and threw the condom away. I got up to pee and then climbed back into bed with him. We fell asleep in minutes wrapped up in each other.

A few hours later I woke up and felt him hard behind me, he was still asleep and so I carefully turned and shimmied under the covers. I licked up his shaft and then took the tip in my mouth sucking lightly. He started to wake up when I took him completely inside my mouth and my nose hit his belly. I ran a hand up to caress his jaw and looked up at him. His eyes were hungry and I realized he’d wanted me earlier tonight. Before the proposition, before we went to bed. He was going to sleep on the couch even though he wanted me. It made it so much sweeter that I was giving him what he had already wanted. I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked hard while I bobbed up and down.

He pulled my arms up and I released him with a pop. “I want to fuck ye again so goddamn badly. Can I have ye?”

“How long have you wanted me?”

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, “Since I first saw ye.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“I dinna ken. I didna want to spoil our friendship.”

“I don’t think it will. I’ve wanted you just as long.”

All his self control was gone now. He flipped me onto my back and grabbed another condom before taking me hard. “Yer wee leggings always kill me. That plump arse of yers taunting me endlessly.” He had set a punishing pace and I was barely able to focus on what he was saying. “The amount of times I’ve abused myself thinking of yer wee mouth around my cock and then waking up to it. Jesus Claire. My heart almost burst seeing ye look up at me.”

I grabbed his arse and met him thrust for thrust as he lost the ability to talk and just fucked me. I couldn’t stop moaning and calling his name. He latched onto a nipple and bit down just enough to make me come around his cock. I bit into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood and his thrusts stuttered before he let out a final strangled moan.

I had no idea where this would leave us. I didn’t care what people thought or if we were judged for it. I had him and I knew we’d be okay. We definitely needed to come up with a better version of this to tell people though. I also really hoped Jenny would be okay with it. I was in his arms and I’d never felt safer, more loved, or more wanted in my life. He was my home now.

I drifted off to sleep wrapped in him.

_His smell,  
_ _His lips,  
_ _His arms,_  
_His hips,  
_ _His fingers…_

_All mine._

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I am going to finish Beautiful Mess, just been in a rut lately. ❤


End file.
